bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticker Sheif Wii
di |genre=Nintendo |modes=Single, Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Wii |media=Wii Optical Disc |input=Wii Remote or Nunchuck }} Sticker Sheif Wii is the sequel to Super Monkey Ball. Like the original game, it was designed by Amusement Vision and published by Nintendo. In it there is a Main Game. There are Mini Games, there are now only Party Games. It is also the first game to have a story mode. Gameplay They remake the Sticker Sheif Wii the CPU Skills from Wii Party Data, The Super Monkey Ball 2 are Split into Sticker Shief Wii. Game Modes Main Game Party Game Challenge Mode Shopping Mode Characters There are 126 Characters in total. (41 starting participants, 17 unlockable participants, 36 shopping participants and 31 downloadable participants). There are 5 types: Balanced, Technical, Tricky, Power and Speedy. Starting Participants Unlockable Participants Unlocking Criteria Shopping Participants Alternate Costumes They alternate costumes striker from Super Mario Strikers. They alternate costumes unlocked. Unlocking Criteria Supporting Characters Mini Bosses Stage Bosses Main Game Main Article: Sticker Sheif Wii/Main Game. Clear level 1 and 5 and then go to mini boss battle. Clear level 6 and 10 and then go to stage boss battle. Minigames #Monkey Snowboard #Monkey Race #Monkey Wars #Monkey Target #Seesaw Ball #Monkey Boxer #Monkey Bowling #Hovercraft Race #Hovercraft Battle #Hurdle Race #Fruit Basket #Space Landing #Jump Rope #Frog Ball #UFO Capture #Simon Says #Keepy On #Monkey Dart #Monkey Golf #High wire act #Monkey Squash #Monkeysmith #Red Light and Green Light #Ring Toss #Space Monkey Attack #Bugs Balance #Asteroid Crash #Racing Bird #Paraglider #Sling Shot #Monkey Sled #Monkey Boat #Monkey Soccer #Monkey Hockey #Monkey Fight #Monkey Fencing #Monkey Billard #Rock-Paper-Scissors-Attack #Treasure Submarine #Banana Catch #Disk Golf #Home Run Derby #Dangerous Route #Scoop the Goldfish #Free Throw #Trombone #Fish Catcher #Alien Attack #Shepherd #Number Ball Mii Costumes Sticker Sheif Wii Characters ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Boo' *'Kritter' *'Lanky Kong' *'Tiny Kong' *'Funky Kong' *'Wrinkly Kong' *'Cranky Kong' *'Candy Kong' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Dry Bones' *'Koopa Paratroopa' *'Peach' *'Bob-omb' *'Piranha Plant' *'Hammer Bro.' |2= *'Petery Piranha' *'Toad' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Baby DK' *'Baby Mario' *'Baby Luigi' *'Baby Peach' *'Baby Daisy' *'Wario' *'Waluigi' *'Boomerang Bro.' *'Fire Bro.' *'Morton Koopa Sr.' *'Shy Guy' *'Rosalina' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Koopa' *'Blooper' *'Daisy' *'Wiggler' *'Pianta' *'King K. Rool' |3= *'Bowser Jr.' *'Dry Bowser' *'Monty Mole' *'Metal Mario (character)' *'Noki' *'Boom Boom' *'Pom Pom' *'Magikoopa' *'Kludge' *'Bandana' *'Bob-ette' *'Prince Boo' *'Dragonia Koopa' *'Lakipea' *'Gritty Goomba' *'Goomba' *'Paragoomba' *'Bullet Bill' *'Tail Boo' *'Mini Mario toy' *'Luise' *'Maria' *'Tiki Buzz' *'Tiki Tong' |4= *'Tiki Goon' *'Tiki Tank' *'Fly Guy' *'Snifit' *'Donkey Kong Jr.' *'Metal Luigi (character)' *'NES Mario' *'NES Luigi' *'The Chimp' *'Dimentio' *'Dry Bowser Jr.' *'Kirby' *'Koopa Kid' *'Paper Peach' *'Shadow Mario' *'Toadbert' *'Goombario' *'Goombella' *'Fawful' *'Lakithunder' *'Baby Diddy Kong' *'Whittle' *'Tumble' *'Shrek' |4= *'Melman' *'Alex' *'Gloria' *'Marty' *'9-Volt' *'Kat' *'Ana' *'Ashley' *'Red' *'Pauline' *'Honey Queen' *'Bee' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Sonic' *'Tails' *'Amy' *'Crash' *'Jimmy T.' *'Mallow' *'Geno' *'Copter Koopa' *'Mona' *'Wart' *'Yoshella' |5= *'Spiny Koopa' *'Mr. L' *'Baby Wario' *'Baby Waluigi' *'Baby Rosalina' *'Sledge Bro.' *''N/A'' *''N/A'' }} Other Characters Downloadable Contest Main Article: Sticker Sheif Wii/Downloadable Contest. CPU Skills Main Article: Sticker Sheif Wii/CPU Skills. CPU Skills from the Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party they switch into CPU Skills. #Beginner #Standard #Advanced #Expert (Unlockable by beating the Advanced from CPUs) #Master (Unlockable by beating the Expert from CPUs) Trivia Category:Sticker Sheif Series Category:Games Category:Wii Games